The present invention relates to packaging, and in particular to a package for holding batteries.
Electrochemical cells (i.e., batteries) are commonly employed to supply voltage for electrically operated devices, particularly for portable electrically operated devices. Currently, a number of popular alkaline cells of the generally cylindrical shape are commercially available in industry-recognized, standard sizes, including D-, C-, AA-, AAA-, and AAAA-size cells, as well as other sizes and configurations. Furthermore, disc-shaped batteries are also commercially available for small electrically operated devices, such as hearing aids.
Heretofore, batteries have been shipped and displayed in stores in battery packages having a cardboard backing and a battery receptacle portion holding the batteries. The cardboard backing has been a single board or card. The single board is typically rectangular, with edges of the board being adjacent the periphery of the battery receptacle portion. Information about the manufacturer of the batteries and the typical devices for use with the batteries are typically located on the rear face of the board. However, when the users of the batteries have poor vision, the information on the rear face of the board can be difficult to read. When the batteries are sold with a battery dispenser, additional information may need to be printed on the package to explain how to use the dispenser, thereby resulting in even smaller print on the package. Furthermore, the board or card often is torn or destroyed to remove the batteries from the package, thereby destroying any information on the board or card.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a battery package for holding a battery dispenser and batteries including a backing and a battery holder. The backing includes a first board and a second board. The second board has a first sheet pivotally connected to a second sheet. Furthermore, the first board is connected to the first sheet of the second board. The battery holder is connected to the backing and extends from the first board. The battery holder is configured to retain the battery dispenser and the batteries. The first sheet and the second sheet of the second board include instructions for using the battery dispenser and the batteries. The backing has a closed position for displaying the batteries and an open position wherein the first sheet of the second board and the first board are flipped upward about the second sheet of the second board to allow a user of the batteries to read the instructions.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a battery package including a backing, a battery holder and batteries. The backing includes a first panel and a second panel, with the second panel having a first sheet pivotally connected to a second sheet. Furthermore, the first panel is connected to the first sheet of the second panel. The battery holder is connected to the backing and extends from the first panel. The batteries are located within the battery holder. At least a portion of the first sheet and the second sheet of the second panel includes instructions for using the battery dispenser and the batteries. The backing has a closed position for displaying the batteries and an open position wherein the first sheet of the second panel and the first panel are flipped upward about the second sheet of the second panel to allow a user of the batteries to read the instructions.
Accordingly, the users of the batteries sold in the battery package can easily read the instructions on the battery package because the instructions can be written in large font and include large illustrations. Furthermore, the instructions can be sold with the backing of the battery package without the need for an extra sheet of paper with the instructions for using the batteries and the battery dispenser. Additionally, the effective printed area on the package is significantly increased without requiring any significant shelf space. The battery package is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.